


Saving the Ranger's Apprentice at first, then Araluen, and after that, lets have tea!

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Annoyingly whiny Alyss, Badass Will, Bitchy but caring Cassandra, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea, M/M, Protective Will, Romance, Somone shoot me cause I have no plot yet, Timid and Submissive Halt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Temujai scene in the fourth book when they rsecue Will. Will and Halt are reunited, but, a sinister enemy is on the horizon. Daniel-Will's father and formerly known as Morgarath-is back and wants his son to join him on the dark side, but, Will being Will refuses... But, for how long...? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Ranger's Apprentice at first, then Araluen, and after that, lets have tea!

> Will’s just about to set his arrow free when another whizzes past and strikes the Temujai in the chest. He raises an eyebrow in mild surprise before turning and seeing his mentor, Halt, astride Abelard. He grins slightly before turning back to Evanlyn. He rushes out of the trees and draws his hunting knife, throwing it at the Temujai about to strike her. It gets him in the hand and he yelps in agony. He starts to string off a series of profanities in the Traders’ Tongue and Will whistles in appreciation, “Wow… Never thought a burly, dumbass man like you could pronounce words like that…” He says dryly, in the same language.
> 
> The Tem’uj screams in rage and charges at him. He looks to the right-where there’s a shadowy figure hiding in the shadows-and shrugs, before going into a crouch and onto his hands, where he proceeds to do a 180 degree turn, effectively sweeping the Tem’uj’s feet from under him. The man falls with a dull _thud_ , and Will’s upon him, stabbing him right between the eyes. He stands and turns to find Horace and Evanlyn hugging, tears of joy sliding down their cheeks.
> 
> Will rolls his eyes before someone barges into him and holds onto him, this person’s face buried in Will’s neck. Said young Ranger’s arms go around him and the older male relaxes. They stay like that for a time before Evanlyn pulls away from Horace and they make their way over to the two Ranger’s. She glares at Will before hitting him in the back of the head, “Are you _nuts_ …!? After the Warm Weed, you decide to tax your body even _more_ …!?” She whispers furiously. Will glares right back and she snorts, “They were going to find out anyway…” Will growls low in his throat and Halt whimpers. Will just holds him tighter and the older Ranger calms. Will smiles at him and then they make camp.

**Author's Note:**

> No plot yet... Obviously... Enjoy!


End file.
